Out of Balance
by GreenLily474
Summary: AU: All Hell Breaks Loose Leo saved Prue. Phoebe was stuck in her pact with the Source. Can Prue, Piper, & Paige as the new Power of Three save Phoebe. Features Cole struggling between good and evil as well as Andy as a White-Lighter.
1. Prologue

Out of Balance

Prologue

"Have you decided yet," Cole asked Prue as he entered the bedroom. Prue sighed and continued staring out the window. "I know this if difficult, it is your life after all."

"It's not my life I'm worried about it's his existence," Prue replied indicating the little boy sleeping in the bed. "I'm choosing between my sister's soul and my son's existence. Aren't you worried about Rejic?"

Cole shook his head. "Why are you so concerned about Rejic after what he did to your little boy?" Cole indicated his nephews many injuries.

"He's still my nephew."

"No, he not," Cole said in a barely audible voice.

"What do you mean?"

"The seer manipulated everything. Rejic is not mine or Phoebe's, he was always hers. She created him so she could rise to power and become the new Source." Cole smiled wryly. "Guess her visions weren't powerful enough to see him destroying her. But he's been using Phoebe since the day he was conceived, trying to tap into the Charmed power and use it for evil. Phoebe's never been able to see that. She carried him to term and gave birth to him. It's an unbreakable connection." Cole looked up at Prue. "I loved Phoebe as a good witch. Her love brought me back to the person my father wanted me to be. She lost herself trying to save me. I have to make this right somehow, but I don't want to cost you your son. He was meant to be, I know that."

"I hope so," said Prue.

"Does that mean you've decided to go through with this?" asked Cole.

"Almost, I just need to ask the Angel Of Destiny one more thing."

"What about your sisters?"

"I haven't told them anything and I won't."

"Don't they have a right to know?"

"If I tell them, Paige and Piper will never let me go through with this."

"Prue."

"Cole, you can't say anything to them either. Even if it's a chance to get Phoebe back…Look, they'll see it as sacrificing one sister to save another…"

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Prue knelt at her son's side and caressed his forehead. He opened his eyes, they were grayish green just like hers.

"I'm gonna throw up."

"Okay sweetie, I'll get you to the bathroom." Prue gathered him into her arms, carried him to the bathroom and held him over the toilet. The boy vomited for about a minute then went into a fit of dry heaves. Tears welled in Prue's eyes. He'd been too weak to walk or even sit up since Rejic had attacked him. Leo had tried his best, but hadn't been able to heal him. Prue had considered calling Andy, thinking that a fatherly connection would somehow do the trick; But Andy didn't know he had a son, and if Leo, an Elder, couldn't heal him, what would Andy be able to do as a White Lighter?

"Is he alright?" asked Piper as she entered the bedroom followed by Paige. They looked at their sick nephew with identical expressions of concern. "Hey Peanut," Piper said as she knelt next to Prue and squeezed her nephew's, which felt very weak in her own. "I guess that soup I made wasn't so great, now was it?" The little boy smiled.

"No, it was really good, Aunt Piper. I'm sorry I threw it up," the boy replied with a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Chris. This isn't your fault," said Piper as she caressed his face. Prue stood up, carried Chris back to his bed and tucked her son in. Piper had nicknamed Chris 'Peanut' when he was born. For some reason he only tolerated the term of endearment when Piper used it. That had never particularly bothered Prue. Piper and Leo had always treated Chris like he was one of their own children. From the day their mother died, Prue's role in the family had been it's ever-diligent protector. When they lost Phoebe to evil, Prue's determination to protect Piper had increased tenfold. When they found Paige and the Charmed Circle was reformed, Prue found even more energy to protect her newly found baby sister. If that wasn't enough the births of Wyatt, Melinda, Henry Jr., and her own son Chris took Prue's obsession with defeating evil to a whole new level. There was a new demon hunt almost every day. If a demon or warlock had even the slightest potential to harm her family, it had to be dealt with immediately.

"Hey," said Paige as she put an arm around Prue's shoulder. "We're going to beat this. I don't know how, but everything is going to be as it should be. Destiny has a way of making things right."

"That's a good point," said the voice of an old man in blue robes. Prue looked around and noticed that everyone in the room was frozen. "Have you made your decision?"

"Almost," Prue replied. "I just need to ask you something first."

"What would you like to asked?"

"If we change history so that Leo helps Phoebe escape from the underworld…and he…and he…doesn't get back in time to save me…Well, what about Chris?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Prue and Piper felt Leo's warm healing glow. He sighed with relief as they both opened their eyes.

"Leo, what happened? Where's Phoebe?" asked Piper as Leo ran to heal the doctor.

"I'll explain everything later," said Leo. "Get to the Book of Shadows and find the vanquishing spell for Shax." Leo grabbed the healed Doctor and Orbed him out.

Prue and Piper headed to the attic. "Something's wrong," said Prue as she flipped through the pages. "Something happened to Phoebe."

"In the last ten minutes?" asked Piper as she looked at her watch. "You don't think Shax took her, do you?"

Prue shook he head. "It's not his style. Ah, here we go." As Prue had her finger on the spell, a harsh cyclonic wind blew into the attic. "Piper, quick say the spell with me." Piper ran to her sister's side and chanted with her.

_Evil wind that blows_

_That which forms below_

_No longer may you dwell_

_Death takes you with this spell_

With that, Shax began writhing in pain. Piper flicked her wrists and blew him up. "No harm in having a little extra insurance," she said. "Leo!"

A swirl of blue orbs appeared in the middle of the attic, but it wasn't Leo who materialized.

"Andy?" said Prue.

"Yeah, it's me, Prue," said Andy with a small smile. "Look, I can't talk long. They've forbidden me to have any contact with you whatsoever."

"What?! Why?"

"White lighters can't go back to their mortal lives. Anyway, Phoebe's trapped in the underworld."

"How is that possible, she here with us just a few minutes ago."

"Time reversed itself. Phoebe had to make a deal to cross over to the other side so the Source would get Tempus to do it."

"Phoebe wouldn't do that," said Piper.

"She would to save you." Prue and Piper looked confused. "Look, long story short, Phoebe ran to get the spell to Vanquish Shax, you two were thrown the wall, Phoebe said the Spell, but one witch was only enough to hurt but not vanquish Shax, you two chased him down the street, got caught on the live news blowing him up; All Hell Broke Loose because of exposure, a crazy woman shot Piper and Phoebe made a deal with the Source to rewind time and here you are." Andy took a deep breath. Anyway, Leo's in the Underworld trying to free Phoebe. I think Cole's been protecting her from the Source."

"Orb us down there, Andy, we have to save her." said Prue.

"I'm sorry Prue, I can't do that. I have to get back before the Elders know I've spoken to you."

"Screw the Elders," said Piper. "It's bad enough they tried to keep me and Leo apart, they are not going to keep us from saving our sister."

"Phoebe's in a pact with the Source. It'll take the Power of Three to break it, with one of the three on the other side well…The Power of Three is broken unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Prue.

"I think you know what," said Andy as he orbed out.

"Piper, get some candles," said Prue. Piper grabbed some candles out of the cedar chest.

"Prue, what's going on? What was Andy talking about?" asked Piper as she arranged the candles in a circle and Prue lit them.

"You'll see.

_"Hear these words_

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide"_

Patty Halliwell appeared in a swirl of lights. "Prue? Piper? What's going on?"

"Mom, the baby you gave up, where is she? What's her name?"

"How did you know about her?" asked Patty.

"I remember, Mom. You told me it was a dream, but it always felt so real. When we met Sam a couple years ago, I put two and two together. We need the Power of Three to save Phoebe, and without Phoebe, we need our baby sister."

"Paige," said Patty. "Her name is Paige. She was adopted by a wonderful, loving married couple named Matthews. She's working as a social worker her in San Francisco."

"Wait a minute! We have another sister?" asked Piper.

"I never wanted to giver her up," said Patty sadly. "But you and Leo changed everything for witches and White Lighters. We were afraid of what would happen to Paige and you girls if the Elders found out.

"Phoebe, we have to keep moving," said Cole.

"I'm just need to rest for a minute," said Phoebe. She sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall of the cave to catch her breath. Cole sat next to her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," he whispered.

"I got myself into this," said Phoebe. "If I had just given you the power stripping potion and not fallen for Raynor's trick."

"Who can blame you, I did kill a witch after all."

"You were trying to free you father's soul. I can't say I condone killing an innocent witch, but I certainly understand doing crazy things to save the people you love."

Suddenly the dark cave was filled with white light as Leo materialized. "Phoebe, I've been looking all over for you. Are you alright?"

"Considering that I've been on the run from the Source and his minions all day, I'm peachy," said Phoebe.

"I have to get you out of here," said Leo.

"You can't," said Phoebe. "We've already tried. I can't leave the Underworld. Are Piper and Prue alright?"

"Yeah, I got to them in time to heal them."

"See, I told you everything would be fine if you went to heal my sisters before trying to get me out of here," said Phoebe with a sad smile.

"I still shouldn't have left you here," said Leo.

"Look, I'm fine. Besides I had Cole with me and he wasn't about to let anything happen to me." Phoebe put her arms around Cole. "Do my sisters know what's going on?"

"I didn't have time to tell them. I got the doctor to safety and came looking for you."

"Okay, you found me and there's nothing you can do for me here. Go back to Prue and Piper. Together the three of you will figure something out."

Leo nodded and orbed out.

"We should get moving," said Cole. He stood up and helped Phoebe to her feet. "I still don't understand why I can't shimmer you out of here."

"Because both of her sisters survived," said a woman stepping out of the shadows.

"Seer," said Cole. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you and your witch," the Seer answered. She gestured them to follow. "Come quickly, they won't be able to sense in my lair."

"This is the Source we're talking about," said Phoebe. "How can there be a place in the Underworld that's off his radar?"

"She's been around for thousands of years," said Cole. "I'm sure she's seen a few Sources in her time and figured out ways to avoid detection when necessary."

"So why are you helping us?" asked Phoebe.

"I've had a number of disturbing visions regarding the Source lately," said the Seer as she gestured them to sit at her table. "I've seen what he's willing to do in his madness to keep his power. His actions could destroy us all, good and evil. He must be stopped and perhaps Balthazar and his witch who happens to be a Charmed One are just the people for the job."

"I have no problem helping you with that," said Phoebe. "I just need you to tell me what you meant when you said I couldn't get out of the Underworld because both of my sisters survived."

"The Source's primary goal in making the pact was to break the Charmed circle. Either at least one of the sisters had to die or one had to cross over. I had a vision where Leo stayed behind to try to help you escape and in doing so he returned to the manor too late to heal Prue. With Prue's death, the Charmed circle was broken and you were able to leave the Underworld. However, since you insisted on Leo returning to save your sisters, both Prue and Piper survived."

"So I'm trapped here as long as my sisters live?"

"Or until you fully cross over and embrace evil," said the Seer.

"What if we succeed in vanquishing the Source?" asked Cole. "Would Phoebe be free then?"

The Seer's eyes turned completely white for a brief moment.

"If she still desires to return to good at that point."

"Did you find the address," Prue asked Piper.

"Yeah, that was the easy part. How do you tell your long lost sister she's a witch and you need her to help you free her other sister?"

"Winging it's probably the best way to go," said Prue.

"I just keep thinking about what it was like for us when we found out we were witches. It's awkward enough being introduced to family you've never met, but finding out you're a witch with some huge destiny…well if she's anything like us she won't accept it right away."

"I know. But if she's anything like us she'll want to do what's right. Hopefully a sisterly bond will help overcome any doubts she has."

"Here's hopin'." Said Piper as she and Prue got into the car.

"That's has to be her," said Piper pointing to a young brunette sitting at a desk in the middle of the room going through a large pile of paper work. "When in doubt, always pick the girl who looks like Mom." Prue stood rooted on the spot, transfixed on the girl.

"I don't think there's any doubt that she's Paige."

"Prue, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I haven't seen her since the night she was born. I remember Mom and Grams having a quick Wiccaning before they took her to the nun. They let me hold her for a minute and I was afraid that if I let her go, she'd disappear. I was right, Piper, I was right," Prue said in a barely audible voice. Piper put a comforting hand on Prue's arm.

"She didn't disappear forever."

"Mom should have fought harder to keep her."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy to give her up."

"Yeah, I'm sure a lot of things weren't easy," said Prue. "Let's just do this."

"Alright," said Piper.

Piper and Prue made their way through the crowded to Paige's desk. Piper cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Paige?"

Paige looked up to see two of the Halliwell sisters standing at her desk. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hey, hi," said Prue. "Sorry to bother you at work, but we really need to talk. By the way, I'm Prue and this is my sister--"

"Piper," Paige finished. "Your Prue and Piper Halliwell."

"How did you know our names?" asked Piper.

"I go to your club sometimes," Paige answered. "Pretty great."

"Thanks," said Piper.

"Look," said Prue. "There's no easy way to say this--"

"Say what?" asked Paige. Prue slowly exhaled.

"Oh well…we're your sisters," said Prue. Paige stared at them thoughtfully. "I'm sorry to spring this on you like this. I know it sounds unbelievable." Paige shook her head.

"No," she almost whispered. "It doesn't. I've actually suspected it for awhile. It's why I've been going to P3 for over a year now."

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" asked Piper.

"I'm sure that would've been a great conversation: 'Hey I think your mom abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?' Anyway, how long have you known?"

"We just found out," said Prue.

"Do you know why they gave me up?"

"It's really complicated," said Prue. "We should probably talk about that somewhere private." Paige stared out the window across the room.

"I have a lot of paper work to finish," she said hastily. "I go on break at two."

"Fair enough," said Prue. "Why don't you meet us at P3?"

Paige nodded.

"Paige," said Piper. "Come in." Piper took Paige by the arm and led her to a stool at the bar. "You want a beer or a wine cooler?"

"No thanks, I don't drink," said Paige.

"Mineral water?" asked Prue.

"Yeah, sure," Paige replied with a shrug. Piper pulled a mineral water from behind the bar and handed it to Paige. "Thanks."

"So," said Piper. "You said you've been coming to P3 because you thought you might be related to us. I mean you were right, obviously, but how did you know?"

"Just a feeling," said Paige. "I felt drawn to this place. When I found out that it was owned by three brunette sisters whose name began 'P'…The nun who gave me to my parents told them that my birth parents wanted my name to begin with a P…"

"It's sorta a family tradition," said Prue.

"So why did they give me up?"

"I'm sorry, it must have been very hard for you," said Piper. "I know Mom didn't want to give you up."

"Actually, it wasn't hard at all," said Paige. "I had amazing parents. I was always curious about my birth parents after my adoptive parents died--"

"I'm so sorry," said Prue. "How did it happen?"

"Car accident when I was seventeen," said Paige in a slightly strangled voice. "I kind of had a drinking problem for a while, which is why I don't drink now." Paige took a deep breath. "Anyway, you two sounded like you had something important to tell me at the office. Does that have something to do with why I was left at a church when I was born?"

Prue and Piper exchanged nervous looks. "Listen Paige, there's no easy way to tell you this," said Prue. "I'm just going to say it, but please don't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" asked Paige.

"Because we're witches," said Piper.

"Good witches, of course," Prue quickly added. Paige raised her eyebrows and looked as though she was waiting for the punch line of a bad joke. "We protect the innocent."

"Anyway," said Piper. "You were given up a birth because your father was a White Lighter and witches and white lighters were forbidden to be together so Mom gave you up to protect you."

"What's a White Lighter?"

"A Guardian angel for good witches," Piper answered. "I'm married to one."

"I thought you said it was forbidden for white lighters and witches to be together," said Paige.

"Yeah, it was," said Piper. "They finally allowed me and Leo to be together, long story."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" asked Paige. She stood up angrily.

"Paige, I know it's hard for you to accept, it was hard for us too," said Prue.

"Just stop it," said Paige. "And leave me alone!" Paige turned and ran out of the bar.

"Paige wait!" Piper called. Prue put her hand on Piper's arm.

"Let her go."

"What if she tells people about us, Prue?"

"So won't. She just needs some time to process this."

"I hope you're right."

"Leo always tells us to trust to our instincts and mine are telling me that Paige will come around."

_Author's notes: Okay, this fic has been in my head for a long time. I've always thought that Prue, Piper and Paige would make a great Power of Three. Phoebe was great until she became an advice columnist and a Miss-Center-of-Attention Celebrity. She got a terrible fashion sense and a terrible taste in men in the later years of the show and she treated Cole not taking any responsibility for him becoming the Source (he was about to give it up and she let the Seer manipulate her into stopping him). Oh and I wanted to puke whenever people talked about how she was the most caring person in the world. I never knew caring people bailed on their sister who just lost her husband and was raising two kids by herself or went to office parties when her brother-in-law was being haunted by two ghosts trying to kill him, ect. Okay, gotta stop ranting about Phoebe. Come to think of it, Cole was too good for her and Coop was just right. I thought that when I saw the way Coop acted when Paige asked for help with Henry._

_Oh and in this fic, as you can see by the Prologue, Prue and Andy are Chris's parents. Try watching "Sight Unseen" and "My Three Witches" back to back, the resemblance is uncanny. They have a similar drive and even similar facial expressions. I've seen fics where Paige or Phoebe is Chris's mother (Paige I can see, but Phoebe is the only family member Chris is nothing like.) So I decided to make a fic where Prue is Chris's Mother, but that won't happen for a while here._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Paige, have you faxed the paperwork for the McKinley boy yet?"

_Shit! _Paige thought. "I was just about to, Eric."

"Hey are you alright?" Eric asked.

"I just had a weird lunch break."

"Weird, like you ate something that isn't agreeing with you?"

"Something like that."

"Look why don't you take the rest of the day off, I'll cover for you--"

"That's really sweet, Eric, but I'll be fine."

"Paige, you're really pale. Go home and get some rest."

"Fine, I'll just fax the McKinley papers." Paige grabbed the files off her desk and headed to the fax room. She began loading the papers onto the machine and realized. She thought about Prue and Piper. _I don't need them. After all this time, why now? I already have a family__thank you very much. I don't need people who dumped me on some church step and show up out of the blue years later claiming to be witches. _Paige suddenly realized she'd forgotten the fax number. "Great! Where did I put the damn _number!_" without warning the sheet of paper with the fax number Paige needed appeared in her hand in a cloud of white light. She peaked out of the fax room door. No one seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary. She took a deep breath. Her fingers trembled as she operated the fax machine.

As Paige left the office, she decided to pay a visit to 1429 Prescott Street. She must have passed the house a million times in the last year, but never had the courage to knock on the door.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3pp3p3p3p3pp3p3p3pp3p3p3pp3p3p333**

"Here, drink this," said the Seer handing Phoebe a cup of tea.

"What's in it?" asked Phoebe.

"Something that will help you cope with the environmental conditions."

"Why do I get the feeling it does more than that?"

"Your mistrust is understandable," said the Seer. "But you will need my help to keep your sister's safe--all three of them."

"Three? I only have two sisters."

"Only two that you know about. There is another, one who was given up at birth to protect her."

"And why would she have to be given up to be protected?"

"You and I share the same power. You know the answer."

"Sam," said Phoebe. "Mom had daughter with Sam, and their love was forbidden so…Where is she, we have to warn her, she's in danger."

"Prue and Piper have already found her."

"But how did they know?"

"Prue has known all along actually," said the Seer. "At least in her subconscious. You mother and grandmother convinced her that it was all a dream, but she always knew the truth in her heart."

"So they'll need Paige to re-create the Power of Three." Distracted by that thought, Phoebe drank the potion the Seer had given her. She felt overwhelmed by new thoughts and emotion. _If the re-create the Power of Three, they won't need me anymore. If I embrace evil… _"No!"

"Phoebe, are you alright?"

"Cole!" Phoebe cried with relief. She threw her arms around his neck and began sobbing on his shoulder. "I've been having the most horrible thoughts!"

"Sssshhh," Cole soothed as he caressed her hair.

"Please stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3pp3p3p3pp3p3p3p3p3**

Paige stood on the porch of the home she'd passed by so many times. She had reached for the doorbell several times by couldn't muster the courage to ring it. "This is ridiculous," she muttered and turned to leave.

"Paige?" said Prue as she opened the door.

"Hey, um sorry, I was just leaving."

"Wait!" Prue hurried out and grabbed Paige's arm. "Something happened, didn't it?" Paige shrugged. Prue put her hands on her youngest sister's shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "You're not alone, you know." Surprising them both, Prue pulled Paige into a tight embrace. "It isn't fair, we've lost so many years because of some stupid rule." Paige awkwardly returned the hug.

Prue pulled away any wiped her eyes. "Sorry," she said with a small laugh.

"It's cool," said Paige. "I've wanted to know about my birth family for a long time. This'll just take some getting used to."

"Come on in. This house belongs to you too."

Paige felt both excited and nervous as she stepped into the foyer. It was the place she would have grown up if her parents hadn't left her at a church. She never regretted being adopted, but had always been curious about her birth family.

"Cool place," said Paige, not really knowing what else to say. "Have you lived here all your life?"

"Piper and I had an apartment on the other side of town until Grams got sick, but yeah, I've pretty much lived here my entire life."

"Where is Piper anyway?"

"She's doing inventory at P3. We weren't really getting anywhere with trying to save Phoebe and she wanted to feel like she was doing something productive."

"Phoebe? Your, I mean our other sister? What happened to her?"

"It's hard to explain," Prue answered. "I don't want to put all this on you at once. There are a lot of other things you need to learn first."

"You need my help to save her," said Paige. "That's why you came to find me, isn't it?" She turned away from Prue who grabbed her shoulder and spun her back.

"It's why we thought to find you." Prue led Paige to the couch. "I remember the night you were born."

Paige looked up. "You do?"

"Yeah. I was almost seven. I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and went to Mom's room. Grams was with her and she was in labor. I didn't understand what was happening so I hid in the shadows." Prue closed her eyes trying to recall the details. Paige watched her intently. Prue opened her eyes and continued. "You came out in a swirl of orbs."

"Orbs?"

"Bright lights. White Lighters have a teleportation power called orbing. They appear and disappear in a swirl of bright lights."

"Like this? _Lamp!" _The crystal lamp on the coffee table disappeared and reappeared in Paige's hand. Prue's jaw dropped for a brief moment, then she grinned as she took the lamp and set it on the floor.

"Let me guess, you accidentally did that before you came here?"

"Yeah, I forgot a fax number, got irritated and called for it while I was talking to myself."

Prue's smiled faltered. "No one noticed, did they?"

"No," said Paige. "I think people would've freaked." Prue let out a sigh of relief and squeezed Paige's hand.

"Sorry," she said. "Exposure's one of our biggest concerns. It's what got--" Prue was about to say that exposure is what got Phoebe stuck in the underworld, but stopped herself deciding that it was best not to tell Paige that little detail just yet. Paige looked at her curiously. "Anyway, I wasn't sure what had happened when you were born. I didn't even know that Mom was pregnant and suddenly there she was holding a baby…"

_**flashback**_

_**"Mommy?" said a seven-year-old Prue, stepping out from behind the bedroom door.**_

_**"Prue, honey," said Grams. "Go back to bed."**_

_**"It's okay, Mom," said Patty. "Come here, sweetie."**_

_**Prue walked to her mother and climbed into bed next to her. "Prue, this is your new baby sister."**_

_**"What's her name?" asked Prue.**_

_**"She doesn't have one yet," said Patty. "Would you like to hold her?" Prue grinned and nodded eagerly. Patty gently set the baby in Prue's arms. "Make sure you support her head.**_

_**"Like when Phoebe was a baby?"**_

_**"Exactly. You're such a good big sister," said Patty as she stroked Prue's hair. Prue looked down at the baby and felt a great swelling of love in her heart.**_

_**"I'll take good care of her, Mommy, I promise," said Prue. Patty started to cry. Penny pulled her into a comforting hug.**_

_**"I know it's hard, darling, but it's for the best. She'll find her way back when the time is right."**_

_**"I know she will, Mom. It doesn't make it any easier."**_

_**"Can you stand?" asked Penny. Patty nodded and got out of bed.**_

_**"Here, Prue, let me take your sister," said Penny holding out her hands. Prue pulled away, afraid that if she let the baby go, she might lose here. "It's okay, we're just going up to the attic and you're a big girl, but still too little to carry a new born baby up the stairs." Prue reluctantly handed the baby over to her grandmother, knowing that Grams would never do anything to hurt the baby. She followed them though the hallway and up the stairs to the attic. Patty pulled an old book from the cedar chest and a man appeared in a swirl of bright lights.**_

_**"Sam," said Patty. "They haven't sensed anything, have they?"**_

_**"No," said Sam. "The cloaking spells worked." He saw the baby in Gram's arms.**_

_**"Would you like to hold your daughter?" asked Penny. Sam nodded and Penny handed the baby to him. Tears began spilling down his face.**_

_**"I wish there was another way," he whispered.**_

_**"It's the only way to keep her safe from both sides," said Patty. Prue watched everything quietly not knowing what to say.**_

_**"Ready to summon everyone?" asked Penny.**_

_**"As ready as we'll ever be," said Patty. She smiled at Prue who watched as her grandmother recited a spell and several dozen transparent women appeared. It was all a blur to the six- year-old girl. After the transparent women disappeared Sam kneeled next to Prue and showed her some powder in his hand.**_

_**"Know what this is?" he asked. Prue shook her head. "It's magic dust. It'll help you have good dreams." He blew some into her face and Prue suddenly felt very tired.**_

_**"This has all been a dream," said Patty. "You're going to go to sleep and when you wake up, you won't remember your baby sister."**_

_**Prue's heart screamed that she wouldn't forget, but her mind and body quickly surrendered to the dust.**_

_**"C'mon." said Penny taking Prue's hand. "Time for bed." Prue saw her mother disappear with Sam and her baby sister as she turned and walked down to her room with her grandmother.**_

_**End flashback**_

"So you remembered despite the dust?" asked Paige.

"White-Lighter dust only covers up memories, it doesn't really erase them," said Prue. "The memory of that night has always been in the back of my head, and certain events of the last three years have gradually convinced me that it wasn't just a dream…You don't happen to know which Church they took you to, do you?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Paige.

"C'mon, let's go. If the nun they left you with is still there, she might have some answers for you."

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3pp3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

"You really outta unfreeze the room, Honey," said Leo. "The 'time flies when you're having fun' excuse won't be very plausible if two seconds turns into an hour."

Piper, who had been wiping the same spot on the counter for the last ten minutes, threw the cloth down in frustration. There were at least fifty frozen people in the room from the band and tech crew setting up, to the bartenders, to the bouncers. She leaned forward and put her head in her hands. "I just don't think I can handle losing a sister-especially to evil."

"You're not going to lose her," said Leo. "And I'm not just talking as a white lighter."

"How can you be so sure, Leo?"

"What have I always said one of the things I love most about you?" Leo paused for a brief moment. "You never give up. That's why good is so much stronger than evil, you fight to save the people you love. You have me to fight with you, don't forget that."

"I know," said Piper. "That helps keep me sane."

"Prue won't give up either. Once Paige accepts her destiny, I'm sure she'll be determined to save Phoebe too. And there's Cole. Demon or not, he loves Phoebe and will do everything to protect her."

Piper smiled as Leo pulled her into a tight embrace. "Let's get back to the manor," she said. "Maybe my head's clear enough to help Prue come up with a half way decent idea." Piper unfroze the room and asked Dennis to finish up for her.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3pp3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

"Brendan," said Andy as he orbed into the rectory.

"Andy," said the young priest as he turned to see the White-lighter. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Prue's on her way-with her long lost sister Paige."

"Prue?" asked the intrigued Priest. Although he had only known the oldest Halliwell sister for a brief period of time, he still harbored strong feelings for her. "Why are they coming here?"

"Paige was left here with Sister Agnes as a baby. Prue is trying to help get used to the idea of being a witch by finding some answers."

"Why was Paige left here?"

"Her father was a White-lighter."

"I see," said Brendan as comprehension dawned on his face.

"Anyway, I'm not allowed to have direct contact with the sisters so I need you to help me help them."

"Help them with what?"

"Phoebe had to make a pact with the Source to save Prue and Piper. You know about breaking away from evil, maybe you can help the sisters figure out a way to save Phoebe. My instincts tell me a simple Power of Three spell won't be enough." said Andy.

"I'll see what I can figure out," said Brendan.

"Thanks," said Andy. "I'll be in touch." Andy started to orb out then quickly re-formed. "Brendan?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'm sorry I ever thought you would hurt Fr. Austin."

"It's alright," said Brendan. "His guidance saved, I can certainly understand going on a rampage when some hurt him. I mean, I did turn into a warlock when my brothers attacked him after all."

Andy smiled and orbed out.

Brendan heard the back doors of the church open and headed out to the main foyer to see Prue enter with another woman who had to be Paige.

"Hello, Prue," he said.

"Brendan?" said Prue. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping with an inter-parish food drive." He turned to Paige and held out his hand. "And you must be Paige." Paige shook his hand.

"How do you know her name?" asked Prue.

"I may not have powers any more, but I still have a few super natural contacts; and I must say: the good magical beings are so much pleasant to deal with than the evil ones."

"Is your informant someone I know?"

"Let's just say he's a mutual friend who needs to remain anonymous."

Prue felt herself begin to smile. She had no doubt that Brendan's contact was Andy. She couldn't help but be amused at the idea of the former cop and former warlock working together.

"How do you know each other?" asked Paige.

"Oh, Prue saved my soul a couple years ago," said Brendan. "After all, saving people from evil is what good witches do and Prue is one of the best."

"Thanks Brendan. Listen, is Sister Agnes around? We really need to talk to her."

"Yeah, she's in the back," said Brendan. "C'mon."

The two sisters followed the priest to the side of the church and down the hall. He knocked on a large oak door.

"Come in," called Sister Agnes. Brendan opened the door where a nun in her early forties stood.

"You have a couple visitors," said Brendan. He turned to Prue and Paige. "I'll see you later."

"How may I help you?" asked Sister Agnes with a kind smile.

"This may sound strange," said Paige. "Um, how well do you remember August 2nd, 1977?"

The Nun's jaw dropped and her hand went to her mouth as her eyes moved from Paige to Prue and back. "I should have known," she said. "You look so much like your mother. You must be her sister," she said to Prue.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Prue as she smiled at Paige.

"I can't forget her," said Sister Agnes. "Your parents appeared in the most amazing white light," she said to Paige. "There was so much pain in their eyes. I could tell they didn't want to give you away, but they said you were in great danger and this was the only way to protect you. They wanted me to find you a good home and your mother requested that your name begin with a P."

"It's become a family tradition," said Prue.

"I guess so," said Paige.

Sister Agnes walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a blanket out of it. She walked over to Paige and handed it to her. "Your parents wrapped you in this. They wanted me to keep it for you until you came looking for it." The blanket had a large P embroidered in the corner. Prue walker over and touched the letter.

"I wondered what happened to this. Mom wrapped us all in it when we were babies."

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p333**

Prue and Paige pulled into the driveway of the Halliwell manor.

"Are you alright?" asked Prue as she turned off the engine.

"I'm fine," she answered. "It's just a lot to process, that's all."

"I know," said Prue as she leaned over to Paige and pulled her into a one-arm hug.

"Prue?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. You've been really cool about all this."

"That's what sisters are for." Prue noticed Piper's car in the driveway. "Looks like Piper's home. What do you say we go fill her in on everything?"

Paige slowly exhaled and nodded. They got out of the car and went into the house. Leo and Piper were just coming down the stairs as Prue and Paige came in the front door.

"Hey," said Piper. "Where have you two been?"

"Just getting some answers," said Prue as she gave Paige another supportive one-armed squeeze. Piper noticed the blanket Paige was carrying as she approached her sisters.

"Mom's blanket," she said as she reached out and touched the embroidered P. When her hand made contact, the chandelier glowed brightly above the three sisters. Paige gasped in shock.

"What just happen?" she asked.

"Looks like the Power of Three has been re-born," said Leo.

Meanwhile in the Seer's lair, Phoebe felt a suddenly large power drain and a wave of anger came over her. She walked over to the table, picked up a cup of the Seer's tea and gulped it down.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p333**

DUNDUNDUN!!!!!!

There it is, Chapter two.

Okay, I had to include Brendan Ro because he's yummy. And I've been Catholic my whole life and writing this story made me realize I have no idea what the main part of a Church is called, lol

And obviously I'm one of those people who always wanted to see Prue and Paige together. And I think that Prue, Piper and Paige would have made a much better Power of Three, especially since Phoebe's many selfish act put her sisters and her other family in jeopardy. I need to stop myself before I go on another Phoebe rant. Lol.

_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

It had been two months since Prue and Piper had seen Phoebe. Occasionally Cole would shimmer in to let the sisters know that Phoebe was safe, or Leo would orb to the underworld to check on her. Word was out in the underworld that despite the fact that one of the Charmed Ones was trapped in the underworld, the Power of Three had been reformed. After a couple demonic attacks in her apartment one of her past lives coming to the present trying to destroy good magic, Prue and Piper were finally able to talk Paige into moving into the manor.

"You know, you're getting pretty good at that, Paige," said Piper as she watched Paige mix a droxy vanquishing potion.

"I was good at chem. lab in high school," said Paige. "It's sorta the same thing."

"Well, you're a natural."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah I do," said Piper. "Especially with all the demonic attacks that have happened lately. It's a real testimony that you were able to adapt so well in such a short period of time."

"Thanks, Piper," said Paige. "That really means a lot coming from you." She looked down and focused on cutting her burdock roots.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper.

"I don't know. It's just…well moving in…sleeping in Phoebe's room...what happens when we save her and she comes back?"

Piper smiled warmly. "We're not going to kick you out or anything," she said as she put her arm around Paige's shoulders.

"I know. It just feels weird, like I'm replacing Phoebe or something."

"No, no, sweetie," said Piper. "You're not _replacing_ Phoebe. Whether you grew up here or not, you're our sister. When we get Phoebe back, it'll just mean that the four of us will finally be together."

"Hey," said Prue as she came up from the basement. "You two aren't having a sisterly moment without me are you?"

"Nothing like a stinky potion to bring out warm fuzzy feelings," said Paige and she began pouring the potion into vials.

Prue laughed. "Are we expecting a droxy attack?

"Always," said Paige. "The way the underworld has been barging in lately, I thought I'd stock up. This way I get plenty of practice making potions and we get stocked up in case of emergencies."

"Good thinking," said Prue as she grabbed some vials and helped Paige put the potion into them. "I'm really amazed at your dedication to learning the craft, Paige."

"Yeah, well frequent demon attacks are a powerful motivator," said Paige dryly. "I just have to control the urge to use these potions on people who hit their kids."

"How's the Adams kid doing?" asked Piper.

"He's being placed in a foster home as soon as he gets out of the hospital," said Paige. "I can't believe they let him go home with that bitch drunk mother and her loser boyfriend. I can't believe any woman would put up with a boyfriend who would hit her kid like that, but then again, she was only using her kid to collect welfare."

"Well, if your boss has half a brain, he'll make you a social worker and give you more power to stop this kind of crap," said Prue. She put an arm around each of her sisters. "What do you guys say we go up to the attic and do a little more sisterly bonding?"

"Sure, why not," said Paige. "There's still so much I don't know about."

"So let's get back to rectifying that," said Prue. The three of them headed up the stairs to the attic. Prue grabbed a box as they all sat on the floor. She pulled out some old pictures. She saw a picture of a seven-year-old Andy in an old west sheriff outfit.

"Prue?" asked Piper. Prue sighed and turned the picture around. "Oh."

"Who's that?" asked Paige.

"Andy," said Prue. Paige tried to think of something to say to comfort Prue. Piper had told her a lot about Andy and how he'd died trying to protect them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that a part of Prue still blamed herself for his death. Paige knew that Prue wasn't to blame, but could never find the words to comfort her when she (Paige) still blamed herself for her parents' death.

"Listen," said Paige. "We've spent a lot of time talking about the past, maybe we should start talking about the future."

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"I mean what are your plans? Your dreams? You know, stuff like that. You said you went to the future and saw you had a daughter. It seems like she should be born pretty soon."

"Well the little girl is the only part of that future I hope comes true," said Piper. "I don't want Leo and I to end up divorced, or Phoebe to get burned."

"Yeah, and I don't want to end up turning into some corporate bitch…or blonde," Prue added as an afterthought.

"Wait, you didn't tell me the part about you being blonde," said Paige with a grin.

"There's a very good reason for that," said Prue.

"Which is?" asked Paige.

"I'd simply rather forget I ever saw that," said Prue.

"Okay," Paige conceded. "What about Melinda, Piper? Any plans on bringing her into the world?"

"I'd like to," said Piper wistfully. "But I'm not sure I should bring a child into the world with the Source sending demons to take us out on a daily basis. How about you, Prue? I remember you wanting to experience motherhood a few years ago."

"I'm not sure that will happen," said Prue.

"Why not?" asked Paige. "You'd make a great mom."

Prue held up the picture of Andy. "The one man I've ever been able to see myself having children with is out of my life forever." Prue looked away from her sisters and blinked back tears. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd just been honest with Andy from the start. I mean he never would have _exposed_ us."

"Prue, you can't keep dwelling on that," said Piper. "You'll drive yourself crazy. Besides," she added. "If anyone was meant to be a White Lighter, it's Andy. Now he can't help people without of confines of the San Francisco PD."

"Yeah, but he wanted to have a family some day. He would have made a great father and now he'll never get that chance." Said Prue.

"So you're punishing yourself, by not having kids of your own," said Paige.

"I'm not _punishing_ myself," said Prue. "I just think children should be born out of love and I just can't see myself loving anyone enough to have children with them."

"C'mon, Prue," said Piper. "You've dated a lot of great guys. Surely you can fall in love with at least one of them. What about that reporter who ran you over when you were a dog and put up flyers to find you?"

"Sure, he was great, but given what happened last may, I don't think a reporter is the kind of guy I should be seeing."

"Wait a minute," said Paige. "Prue was turned into a dog and got hit by a car driven by a hot reporter?"

"Spell gone awry," said Prue. "And Piper, you of all people should understand how I feel. I distinctly remember you dumping a dorky, but cute grad student because you were always thinking about a certain geographically undesirable handyman. Oh and then there was the long term relationship with the contractor next door, but you never could see yourself having kids with him."

"Okay, you've got a point, but if I know Andy, he doesn't want you to give up on your dreams," said Piper.

"Well, well, well, isn't this touching?" said a voice from behind them causing the three sisters to jump.

"Phoebe?" said Piper as she took in her sister's appearance. Phoebe's hair was no longer long and blonde, it was short and black and her eyes had a cold look to them.

"Good to know you still remember me after all this time," said Phoebe coolly.

"How did you get out of the underworld?" asked Prue as she got to her feet. Piper and Paige quickly followed suit.

"By embracing my new destiny," said Phoebe.

"What exactly is that?" asked Piper.

"It's not important right now," said Phoebe. "What is important is that we vanquish the Source as soon as possible. He's become so obsessed with destroying the Charmed circle, he's willing to destroy all of existence in the process."

"What?" said Prue. "How is that possible. No demon has that kind of power, even him."

"He may not have, but the Hollow does," said Phoebe. She walked over to the book of Shadows and went to open it. It jumped off the podium in response."

"Phoebe, why can't you touch the book?" asked Prue.

"Like I said before: it's not important right now. Do you mind?" She gestured toward the book on the floor. Paige walked over and picked it up eyeing Phoebe nervously.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know, Paige," said Phoebe with a stiff smile. "We're sisters after all."

"Sorry," said Paige. "Er…I was a little awkward around Prue and Piper at first too. It's not every day you go from being an only child to having three long lost sisters." Paige gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh that's perfectly understandable," said Phoebe airily. "Now would you mind being a good little girl and looking up the Hollow…thanks."

"Oh, right" said Paige looking slightly abashed. She began flipping through the pages as Prue and Piper gaped at a sister they barely recognized.

"You're not sure it's me, are you?" said Phoebe as she stared at the ceiling and twirled a lock of hair between her thumb and forefinger.

"We're feeling a little cautious at the moment," said Prue.

"Yeah," said Piper. "When you can't touch the Book of Shadows, something's a little off. _Leo!"_

Phoebe rolled her eyes and messaged her right ear as Leo orbed in. He looked stunned to see Phoebe as he materialized. "Phoebe wha-"

"Can you sense if it's really her?" asked Piper.

Leo closed his eyes. "It's Phoebe," he said. "But it's very faint. Phoebe, what's going on?"

"Like I told my sisters, it's not important right now. We have a certain Source of all evil to Vanquish."

"I found the entry on the Hollow," said Paige shyly.

"The Hollow?" asked Leo.

"Apparently the Source wants to use it to steal our Powers," said Piper.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Leo. "Both sides agrees Eons ago to contain the Hollow. Evil would have just as much to lose as good if it were released."

"The Source doesn't care about destroying everything," said Phoebe. "He's gone insane and he's willing to destroy existence in order to kill all of us."

"I think I've found something that we can use," said Paige. "It's a Power of Three Spell."

"This is the Source," said Phoebe. "It'll take more than a Power of Three Spell to Vanquish him."

"It's not just any Power of Three spell, look."

Prue walked over to Paige's side and looked at the spell. "This is brilliant. I can't believe we haven't thought of it before. Paige, you're a genius!" She put her arm around Paige's should and gave her a one armed hug. Piper walked to Paige's other side.

"You're right, Paige. This isn't just any Power of Three Spell."

"What is it?" asked Phoebe impatiently.

"It calls on our ancestors," said Prue. "We'd be using the magic of our entire line, all the way back to Melinda Warren."

"Well that's something," said Phoebe thoughtfully. "I'll be in touch. By the way, it was nice to finally meet you, Paige." She flamed out leaving three very stunned sisters and a dumb founded brother-in-law.

"What the hell was that?" Piper exclaimed.

"Hell being the operative word," said Prue.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with whatever isn't important right now," said Paige.

"I'm going to check with the Elders," said Leo and he orbed out.

"What do we do now?" asked Piper.

"I guess we get ready to fight the Source," said Prue.

"There's a spell to banish the Hollow," said Paige. "Only…"

"Only what?" asked Piper.

"Good and evil have to say it together."


End file.
